Genus/species: Nemesia hybrid.
Denomination: xe2x80x98Penvalxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Nemesia plant known botanically as Nemesia hybrid and that will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Penvalxe2x80x99.
The new Nemesia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Netherwent, Wales. The breeding program objectives were to improve upon well-known varieties such as Nemesia denticulata xe2x80x98Confettixe2x80x99 (unpatented), Nemesia caerulea xe2x80x98Innocencexe2x80x99 (unpatented), Nemesia caerulea xe2x80x98Joan Widlerxe2x80x99 (unpatented), Nemesia caerulea xe2x80x98Woodcotexe2x80x99 (unpatented), and Nemesia caerulea xe2x80x98Elliott""sxe2x80x99 (unpatented). The goals of the breeding program were to improve on plant habit by breeding plants that were more compact, with stiff, upright flower spikes, increase the size of the flower and the length of flowering time, improve the color range by producing clear colors, and produce plants that root readily and consistently from vegetative stem cuttings.
The new Nemesia originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in 1996 of an unnamed and unpatented Nemesia hybrid, as the female, or seed, parent with an unnamed and unpatented Nemesia hybrid, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar xe2x80x98Penvalxe2x80x99 was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a plant within the progeny from this cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Netherwent, Wales, in 1996.
xe2x80x98Penvalxe2x80x99 is distinguishable from the parent plants by compact growth habit, narrowness of leaves, uprightness of spikes, number of flower spikes, size of flower and pink-purple flower color. xe2x80x98Penvalxe2x80x99 is distinguishable from all other Nemesia known to the Inventor by the flower size and flower color.
xe2x80x98Penvalxe2x80x99 was first asexually propagated by the Inventor in 1997 in a cultivated area or Netherwent, Wales using vegetative stem cuttings and has shown that the unique features of this new Nemesia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and represent the distinguishing characteristics of xe2x80x98Penvalxe2x80x99. In combination these traits set the new cultivar apart from all other existing varieties of Nemesia known to the inventor. xe2x80x98Penvalxe2x80x99 has not been tested under all possible conditions and phenotypic differences may be observed with variations in environmental, climatic, and cultural conditions, however, without any variance in genotype.
1. Nemesia xe2x80x98Penvalxe2x80x99 exhibits a compact habit.
2. Nemesia xe2x80x98Penvalxe2x80x99 flowers profusely and exhibits fragrant pink-purple flowers.
3. Nemesia xe2x80x98Penvalxe2x80x99 exhibits an abundance of flower spikes, uniquely colored flowers and large flowers for the pink color category of Nemesia.
4. Nemesia xe2x80x98Penvalxe2x80x99 exhibits stiff, upright flower spikes.
5. Nemesia xe2x80x98Penvalxe2x80x99 exhibits narrow green leaves.
6. Nemesia xe2x80x98Penvalxe2x80x99 is hardy to minus 5xc2x0 Centigrade.